1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system, a receiving apparatus and receiving method, a recording apparatus and recording method, and a program, and, for example, to a recording system, a receiving apparatus and receiving method, a recording apparatus and recording method, and a program, which are suitable for use in a case where video contents received by a receiving apparatus are recorded by a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, mediums for providing video contents typified by a television (TV) program are diversified. For example, TV programs are provided through a wireless medium, such as at terrestrial broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, or a cable medium, such as a CATV network, and there is another approach which provides video contents like movies, on demand, over a network typified by the Internet.
To cope with such diversification of video content providing mediums, naturally, there are appearing video content receiving apparatuses which are compatible with various types of video content providing mediums. While there are viewers' demands of recording video contents provided by various providing mediums, video content recording apparatuses do not seem to appear as quickly as the receiving apparatuses even with appearance of new providing mediums.
To record video contents supplied by a new content providing medium, therefore, a recording apparatus having an external input terminal is provided at the subsequent stage of the video content receiving apparatus, and both apparatuses are controlled so that the reception and output timings of the receiving apparatus are synchronized with the recording timing of the recording apparatus.
There is a function, so-called synchro-recording, as a scheme of synchronous control of the reception and output timings with the recording timing. Synchro-recording is a function of the recording apparatus to start recording in response to inputting of a video signal from outside (receiving apparatus in this case) and terminate recording in response to stopping of the input of the video signal (see JP-A-2005-277604, for example).